Lawful Workings (Spider-Man)
: "Yeah well, it's a shame it's gonna be covered in red in a minute though.." : ―Herman Schultz Spider-Man: "Lawful Workings" is the reintroduction of several Spidey villains and the first real fight of some. Set on March 4th, 2016, we see Spider-Man beginning to take steps to reclaim his life by hunting down Nelson and Murdock. However along the way he seems to be under the attack of former threats Emissaries of Evil but mainly, the Kingpin, who wants revenge on Spider-Man because of their last encounter. Spider-Man won't only seek heroes for some help.. Background The Story Harlem Fire We open with a Harlem Fire as the heading suggests, Spider-Man swings into the danger quickly yelling to gain any survivors attention, in response he begins to get hit by the smokey fumes the room is producing but in the process hears a terrified yelp. However in the process to save such terrified civilian, the entrance is destroyed as the building's structure is weak. In response to this he quickly jumps into the danger by hoisting up such rubble allowing the civilian to escape, but much to his dismay and unknowing there was no civilian, only the infamous Shocker who proceeded to punch him across the building. The two then would proceed to fight almost ending with Spider-Man being thrown out of the building and across the street, however Spider-Man successfully nabs a breather allowing him to clear his mind and stop his costumed foe and try to interrogate him. However he does not speak, so he rips a piece of his new suit's fabric leaving. Meeting the Devil Peter then arrives at the Murdock Residence with such piece of fabric and is quickly let in by Matthew, who after some talking proceeds to feel the fabric giving Spidey some clues on the matter, he quickly suspects it to be the work of Kingpin from Matt's details on the fabric. The two then begin to discuss as Matt packs his work scatchel about how Peter needs a lawyer to clear his name, they discuss his clones and so on and possible ways they could do this, it ends with Matt suggesting that Peter goes and destroys any and all evidence Jackal has to expose him as that would ruin their case. Taking Matt's Advice As he is unaware of Jackal's evidence lockup, he then organised a meeting with Miles Warren in exchange for him to agree to a full courthouse session that he will attend, which he was previously planning to do. He proceeds to talk to his former professor in a police interrogation room with the viewing of officers and detective Yuri Watanabe. Jackal, after making some jokes about Peter's past and annoying previous weeks following his identity being revealed, gives up the location and that it is near a school, his former school, Peter rushes out knowing that Miles has something up his sleeve. Battle for Overdue Books Peter, after exiting the New York Police Department, had swung to Midtown Science where he quickly tells everyone to leave while they still can, as he says this some lockers explode knocking him across the hallways giving him a concussion. Prowler then enters amonse the chaos that is now Midtown Technologies and begins to beat up Peter who begins to dodge and fight back after some hits, Peter then blinds Prowler and begins to think and goes to his old science class as that is quote on quote 'where it all started.' When in there, Davis and Parker fight once more with Prowler showing off his high-tech gauntlets and their many features, Peter improvises using red phosphorus and other chemicals to create a deadly mist allowing him to take his old science book and escape while Prowler passes out. However, Prowler's mask worked better then Peter suspected and Davis chases after Peter who stumbles down the school staircase. As Prowler goes to attack Peter he webs the opposite end of the hallway and retracts beginning to slide back, as he gets to the exit door he rushes out only to be attacked by... The Bullseye, due to the Kingpin's extensive connections he was able to escape prison and return to finish 'the job' (killing Spider-Man). As Spider-Man ran out he is tripped by the card of Bullseye and then jumped by Prowler who begins to beat him while Fisk goons get in position, is this their time? No, it isn't. As things get more intense, Spider-Man's former enemy Venom arrives, Eddie swings in attacking the goons taking them out one by one including Bullseye who he simply overpowers as Bullseye didn't plan for the arrival of a space symbiote. The fight ends with a weakened Spider-Man and Venom defeating the Prowler together, authorities begin to arrive and so they quickly flee the scene. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Jackal Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Daredevil Stories Category:Emissaries of Evil stories Category:Kingpin Stories Category:Shocker stories Category:Bullseye Stories Category:Carnage Stories Category:Cletus Kasady Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Yuri Watanabe Stories Category:Miles Morales Stories Category:Prowler Stories